You're Mine (Shiki Fanfiction)
by Hanacchii21
Summary: Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak akan ada orang lain yang bisa memilikimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu tapi kau selalu membuang pandanganmu dariku. Apa kau membenciku? Kemari, datanglah padaku.


**Title : **You're Mine

**Author : **Hana Takashima

**Genre : **Bloody (Gore), Horror, Psycho

**Disclaimer : **Karakter dan background plotnya ngambil dari anime Shiki, jadi kayaknya bisa dibilang ini fanfic. Tapi storyline bener-bener 100% punya saia. Dare to claim it as yours I'll kill you hohoho #plak

**Length : **1781 words

**Moodmakers : **Buck-Tick - Gensou no Hana, Dir en Grey - Obscure, Mejibray - Hakuraku, the GazettE - Nakigahara

**Warning : **Jangan dibaca sambil makan kalo ngga tegaan, ya...

**Summary : **"_Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, tak akan ada seorang pun lainnya yang bisa."_

Saa minna douzo~

"Yo, Natsuno! Mau makan siang?"

Natsuno menoleh, tampak olehnya sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang. Senpainya, sekaligus satu dari sekelumit temannya di desa yang baru saja ia tempati untuk beberapa bulan, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Natsuno memandang senpainya itu dengan wajah datar, seperti biasanya.

"Hm," gumam Natsuno singkat. Senpainya yang bernama Tora mengamit lengan Natsuno hingga mereka berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah.

"Kau harus tampil lebih hidup dari ini, Natsuno. Kau tampak seperti mayat hidup- ittai!" Tora mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya ketika Natsuno menjitak kepalanya lumayan keras.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil nama kecilku," nada tak senang tersirat dari ucapan Natsuno, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Natsuno yang tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Tora mengabaikan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh kouhainya itu sembari meraih kembali lengan Natsuno untuk mengajaknya makan siang di kantin sekolah.

"Yaa, yaa, sasuga Natsuno-kun. Wajahmu tak ada perubahan sama sekali," Tora berkata dengan riang seiring langkahnya dan Natsuno membawa mereka berdua beranjak ketika tiba-tiba saja Natsuno menoleh tajam ke belakang. Tora ikut menoleh ke belakang dengan bingung, didapatinya koridor kosong yang berujung pada tangga sekolah untuk ke lantai dua.

"Ada apa? Kau ini bikin bulu kuduk berdiri saja," kening Tora mengernyit heran pada kouhainya, yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng dan kembali berjalan ke kantin tanpa menghiraukan Tora.

**Natsuno's POV**

Pulang sekolah saat senja akan tiba itu memang yang paling baik yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindari matahari. Di desa ini tak ada kereta. Hanya ada bus, itu pun jarang. Penduduknya sedikit, rata-rata sudah tua, dan mereka sangat suka bergosip. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Hhh. Aku ingin kembali ke kota.

Terus kulangkahkan kaki menyeberangi jembatan kecil yang sudah dekat dengan rumahku. Pohon sakura yang ada di depan jembatan tampak mulai menampakkan kuncup-kuncup bunga yang mungil. Sekilas aku melihat sesuatu seperti debu berterbangan di depanku, aku tak mengambil pusing benda apapun itu, terserah. Kulanjutkan perjalanan pulangku.

Mendadak kurasakan pening menyerang kepalaku. Tanganku mencengkeram erat sisi jembatan hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Pusing ini semakin hebat, pandanganku mengabur.

Aku tak kuat lagi. Kurasakan tubuhku meluncur jatuh ke jalan. Samar-samar sebelum jatuh, aku bisa melihat seseorang memandangiku dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu lagi.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tubuhku sudah lemas dan kini, pandanganku tidak lagi kabur.

Gelap.

**Natsuno's POV end**

**Normal POV**

Ozaki sensei mendengar suara halus dari tempat Natsuno berbaring, dia menengok dengan cepat dan mendapati Natsuno menggeser lengannya yang ditempeli jarum infus dengan mata menyipit. Dihampirinya Natsuno, dengan cepat dia menahan lengan Natsuno.

"Tenanglah, jangan sampai jarum infusnya bergeser, Yuuki-kun,"

Natsuno memicingkan matanya pada Ozaki sensei. "Ini di rumah sakit?"

Ozaki sensei menganggukkan kepalanya. Natsuno mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan berwarna putih yang ia tempati, dan matanya berakhir di jarum infus yang tertancap di lengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsuno. Ozaki sensei menjawab dengan raut muka serius.

"Kau ditemukan pingsan di jalanan dekat rumahmu. Hasil tes menunjukkan kau menghirup serbuk sianida. Kau tidak ingat apapun soal serbuk apa saja yang kau gunakan di sekolah hari ini untuk pelajaran kimia di laboratorium?"

Natsuno mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sianida?"

"Ya. Sianida, racun serangga. Tapi cukup berbahaya juga untuk manusia kalau terhirup dalam konsentrasi tinggi,"

Ingatan Natsuno memutar kilas balik ketika tadi sore dia melihat benda seperti debu bertebaran di hadapannya dan bagaimana setelahnya ia mulai merasa pusing luar biasa. Dan gadis itu. Apa ini ulah gadis itu?

"Jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam. Malam ini istirahatlah di rumah sakit. Kalau besok kondisinya memungkinkan kau boleh pulang ke rumahmu," Ozaki sensei menepuk pelan punggung Natsuno dan beranjak meraih tasnya. Tangan Ozaki sensei terulur ke saklar lampu, jarinya menekan saklar itu hingga terdengar bunyi klik halus bersamaan dengan padamnya lampu ruangan Natsuno.

"Oyasuminasai, Yuuki-kun. Istirahatlah dengan baik," tangan Ozaki sensei melambai sebelum akhirnya hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Natsuno berbaring dalam keremangan, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Natsuno masih belum bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya. Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul 11:52 malam. Nyaris tengah malam dan dia belum bisa memejamkan mata. Natsuno mendesah pelan.

Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara langkah kaki halus dari luar. Bola mata Natsuno melirik cepat tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. Bayangan seseorang tampak dari kaca gelap yang terpasang di pintu kamar rawat, bayangan seorang gadis berkuncir dua. Gadis itu lagi. Mau apa dia kemari?

Natsuno mencoba tetap tenang meski dalam hati dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Pintu terbuka pelan, nampaknya gadis itu mencoba membuka pintu sepelan mungkin dan hal itu membuat insting Natsuno bekerja dengan sangat baik dalam mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Yuuki-kun, aku datang untuk menjengukmu," suara gadis itu terdengar seperti bisikan ringan. Natsuno mendengus pelan.

"Shimizu-san, menjenguk orang itu ada waktunya,"

Tiba di dekat Natsuno, wajah Megumi Shimizu terekspos oleh cahaya temaram bulan purnama. Senyum dingin di wajah Megumi tampak mengerikan, ditambah lagi sinar bulan yang pucat meneranginya.

"Tapi sekarang pun menurutku tidak apa-apa, Yuuki-kun," Megumi semakin mendekat ke ranjang Natsuno yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Kau tahu, selama ini kau tak pernah melihatku. Tak pernah meladeni jika kuajak bicara. Yuuki-kun, kau membenciku?"

Natsuno diam saja. Megumi mulai duduk di tepi ranjang Natsuno, dia mengelus lengan Natsuno yang tidak dipasangi jarum infus. Natsuno mulai memperhatikan Megumi dengan awas. Tapi dia masih diam saja.

"Kulihat kau juga merobek kartu pos kirimanku dan membuangnya. Aku tahu itu, Yuuki-kun," Megumi tersenyum lagi. Dia melanjutkan bicaranya sambil terus mengelus lengan Natsuno yang pucat.

"Apa kau begitu hanya padaku? Atau pada semua gadis? Kau tahu 'kan aku menyukaimu,"

"Sianida itu... Ulahmu?" Natsuno memotong ucapan Megumi. Senyum di bibir Megumi makin melebar.

"Kau melihatku?" Megumi memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis. Natsuno menatapnya tajam.

"Kau meracuniku," ucap Natsuno dingin, sedingin wajahnya. Senyuman lebar Megumi tetap pada tempatnya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu..." tangan Megumi merogoh saku gaunnya. "Maka tak ada yang bisa memilikimu, Yuuki-kun,"

Tangan Megumi dengan cepat keluar dari saku gaunnya dan menorehkan sesuatu ke lengan halus Natsuno. Natsuno meringis menahan sakit. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengannya. Darah mengalir dari sayatan yang dibuat Megumi. Natsuno mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Megumi. Dilihatnya Megumi sedang menggenggam pisau yang ternyata dibawanya di saku sejak tadi.

Megumi tetap tersenyum, kali ini dia menahan lengan Natsuno kuat-kuat dan membuat sayatan baru, menyilang di atas sayatan yang tadi dia buat. Perlahan-lahan dia menggoreskan pisau itu di lengan Natsuno hingga ketika mencapai daerah nadi, Megumi menekan pisaunya untuk memperdalam sayatan yang dibuatnya.

Sebuah tanda silang besar berlumuran darah kini ada di lengan pucat Natsuno yang masih lemas. Dia mengernyit kesakitan, namun ekspresinya semakin membuat Megumi senang.

"Sakit, Yuuki-kun? Itulah yang kurasakan ketika kau merobek kartu posku," Megumi tersenyum riang. Natsuno menyentakkan tangannya ketika Megumi bicara. Berhasil lepas. Ditendangnya Megumi sekuat yang ia bisa, hingga Megumi jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Ketika Megumi masih mengaduh pelan, Natsuno dengan nekat mencabut plester yang merekatkan jarum infus di lengan kirinya. Dengan mata terpejam bersiap menahan sakit, Natsuno menyentakkan slang infus hingga jarumnya tercabut, membuat lengan kiri Natsuno ikut mengeluarkan darah seperti lengan kanannya yang disayat Megumi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Natsuno lari ke arah jendela, membukanya dan lompat ke halaman rumah sakit, meninggalkan Megumi yang tadi mulai berdiri untuk menghampirinya. Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, Natsuno berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, dan akhirnya bersandar di balik pohon beringin besar di sudut halaman rumah sakit keluarga Ozaki sensei. Nafas Natsuno terengah-engah, diperhatikannya luka sayatan yang dibuat Megumi pada lengannya, membuat darah segar terus saja mengucur deras karena memotong nadi—dan meninggalkan jejak darah sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya—Natsuno baru sadar akan hal itu ketika didengarnya suara halus langkah kaki Megumi, semakin lama semakin dekat padanya.

"Yuuki-kun, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Bahkan kali ini juga. Datanglah padaku, kau tahu aku menyukaimu," Megumi seperti bersenandung senang di balik pohon beringin yang disandari Natsuno. Natsuno mencoba mengatur nafas dan degup jantungnya yang sungguh berlebihan. Di sisi lain, kehilangan banyak darah pasca keracunan sianida membuat Natsuno semakin tidak berdaya. Ia merosot jatuh sekali lagi di balik pohon beringin yang menjadi sandarannya. Matanya terpejam, pasrah.

Ketika Natsuno membuka matanya, Megumi sudah duduk di sisinya dengan senyum mengerikan, dengan sekop di tangannya. Sinar bulan menerangi mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah, Yuuki-kun. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan karenamu," Megumi mencium bibir pucat Natsuno. Natsuno mengerutkan dahinya seperti jijik. Megumi meletakkan sekop yang ia pegang di rerumputan, kemudian kembali merogoh saku gaunnya untuk mengambil pisau.

"Ini hanya akan sedikit terasa sakit, setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja, Yuuki-kun," Megumi berbisik rendah di telinga Natsuno. Pisau yang dipegang Megumi mulai menyentuh pipi Natsuno, namun tak melukai, Megumi hanya menggeserkan sisi pisau yang terasa dingin di pipi Natsuno hingga sampai ke dagu dan leher. Pisau itu mulai mengoyak baju pasien yang dikenakan Natsuno hingga terbuka. Angin malam menerpa dada bidang Natsuno ketika Megumi menyibakkan baju yang sudah disobeknya.

Megumi kembali menyusurkan sisi pisau itu di dada Natsuno, turun ke perutnya. Hingga tiba di perut Natsuno, tiba-tiba saja Megumi mengguratkan mata pisaunya dengan sangat perlahan, membuat wajah Natsuno menegang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sayatan melintang dari sisi kiri perut ke kanan, darah mengalir deras, tampak Megumi menikmati wajah Natsuno.

"Kau sangat tampan, Yuuki-kun. Suki da yo," tangan Megumi kembali menyusurkan mata pisaunya di perut Natsuno, kali ini secara vertikal dari bawah dada hingga panggul, masih dengan perlahan. Darah yang mengucur semakin banyak, Natsuno sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan siksaan Megumi, akhirnya matanya terpejam. Natsuno pergi, tanpa diketahui Megumi yang masih terus bermain dengan raga Natsuno yang bermandikan darah.

Kali ini Megumi meletakkan pisaunya. Dia menelusurkan jemarinya pada luka yang ia buat di tubuh Natsuno. Telunjuk Megumi berhenti di pusat sayatan yang ia buat berbentuk silang. Ditusukkannya jemarinya. Awalnya hanya satu, hingga masuk dan kemudian dua, tiga, empat jarinya merobek perut Natsuno, menampakkan organ dalam di perut Natsuno.

Seperti kesetanan, Megumi dengan gembira menarik keluar usus Natsuno hingga terlihat seperti buraian slang taman berwarna merah. Kemudian Megumi mencongkel-congkel lambung Natsuno yang tak bisa ia keluarkan, berikut ginjal dan hati serta empedu Natsuno. Tawa Megumi meledak seiring dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, meraih usus Natsuno yang sudah terburai di luar dan mengusapkan organ itu ke wajahnya.

Wajah cantik Megumi kini berlumuran keringatnya sendiri dan darah Natsuno. Dengan wajah riang, dia menggigiti usus yang tadi ia usapkan ke wajahnya seperti sedang berusaha mengigit daging alot. Megumi tak menelannya. Dia hanya merobek usus Natsuno dengan giginya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan memuntahkannya ke rerumputan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Yuuki-kun, kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, semua juga tak akan ada yang bisa! Hahahaha!" tawa Megumi semakin keras, seiring gigitan terakhir Megumi yang membuat serpihan usus Natsuno bertebaran di tanah.

"Tenang saja, Yuuki-kun, aku akan menyusulmu, kok..." Megumi mengelus pelan rambut Natsuno, menatap wajah tampan Natsuno yang tidur dengan damai, mengabaikan kondisi tubuh Natsuno yang membuat siapa saja pasti mual melihatnya.

Tangan Megumi meraih sekop yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Dia berbaring di sisi jasad Natsuno dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, sekuat tenaga Megumi menghujamkan sisi tajam sekop itu ke lehernya sambil tersenyum.

**A/n** **: **Well saia nulis ini tengah malem di tengah Halloween wakakak *mental baja* #plak Tapi sekuat-kuatnya saia, tetep aja saia takut liat setan lokal xD *saia ngga mau sebut merk. Ini saia ngetik tengah malem, ntar kalo keluar beneran bisa berabe* #eh xD

Dan karena saia pusing gimana caranya jadiin cerita ini cuma dalam 1000 kata, akhirnya bocor jadi 1781. Kena diskualifikasi ngga ya? Kalo kena saia udah nyiapin yang pas 1000 kata disini. Douzo. Tapi ceritanya pasti lebih bisa dimasukin ke akal yang ini =w=)v

Gomen kalo ceritanya aneh, sankyuu yang udah mau baca, adios~ *pergi bareng Ururun* #eh


End file.
